


Dungeons and Werewolves

by RhysLahey



Series: Scisaac short fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D&D Alignments, Dungeons & Dragons References, Isaac is chaotic good, Liam and Isaac somehow have a lot of interesting backstory, M/M, Mason is the Keeper of All Knowledge, Pack Family, Role-Playing Game, Stiles and Isaac plot together, but that's something for a different fic, there is a war bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysLahey/pseuds/RhysLahey
Summary: Stiles and Isaac finally convince Scott to play D&D. It soon gets out of hand.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Liam Dunbar, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Scisaac short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Dungeons and Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Set basically in the same universe as my "Beacons and Groves" world: Scisaac happens long after the end of S6, and Isaac moves back to California.

Scott looked intently at Stiles and Isaac, both of whom were sat in front of him. Stiles simply seemed frustrated, but Isaac was trying to conceal a grin (and failing miserably). They were in Scott’s living room, with the alpha sitting on one of the comfy chairs and his two friends sharing the couch. The coffee table in between was a chaotic pile of pieces of paper, notes, booklets, maps, pencils, and, most ominously, a large tray of dice of many shapes and colours and two fat rulebooks. Scott bit his lip as he tried to process the whole idea again without any success.

 _It’s a nice summer day_ , Scott thought. _We could be lazying in the sun. We could have gone to Jackson’s swimming pool. We could have gone camping to the lakes._ He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

“Why are we doing this again?” Scott asked.

“Because it’s fun?”

“Because it let us be whatever we want?”

“Yeah, you don’t even have to be a werewolf!”

“And it gives us an excuse to be away from Beacon Hills and all its monsters.”

Isaac and Stiles threw all their well-thought explanations once again, with mirroring smiles which had a twinge of fanaticism and only the slightest hint of insanity. Scott frowned and sank back on his chair.

His best friend and his boyfriend had ganged up on him, badgering the alpha for weeks. Stiles’ approach involved total war, with constant texts and relentless and not-so-casual hints whenever they were together. Isaac had been more subtle, nonchalantly mentioning the idea when they were having breakfast, or when he drove Scott to the animal clinic; although he had a couple of times stopped mid-snug to ask Scott if he would please- _please_ reconsider their idea.

Then, the previous evening, Isaac took Scott out on a dinner date to a new burger place, where _by absolute and unexpected coincidence_ , they bumped into Stiles, who was _somehow_ sitting at a large table with a pad full of scribbled notes, and not at all waiting for them. Scott huffed and without waiting for their lengthy and detailed explanation, he reluctantly accepted to play _Dungeons and Dragons_ with them. Stiles and Isaac high-fived with a _wohoo_ and a _get in!_ while Scott facepalmed, and then Stiles air pumped as Isaac brought his boyfriend into a tight hug and smothered him in kisses until he was smiling again and kissed him back.

“How is it that pretending to be out on an adventure killing monsters and solving mysteries is _any different_ from doing that in real life out there?” Scott asked with his last attempt to resist the inevitable.

“Because if you die in the game, you don’t die in real life.”

“And it’s fun.”

“And you can do it indoors while stuffing your face with curly fries.”

“You do that regardless—“

“Don’t undermine my argument, Lahey!” Stiles said through gritted teeth but keeping his eyes fixed on Scott.

“And it helps you think outside the box.”

“It improves your tactical and strategic thought.”

“Your plans kinda suck at times, babe,” Isaac concluded, with a big smile.

“Even your boyfriend says that.”

“Even your best friend knows that.”

“ _And_ I have this entire tray full of miniatures,” Stiles added as he pulled a large plastic box from his backpack. “Which we can place on the maps and use to visualise the scenario.”

“You two are being a bit too intense about all of this,” Scott replied with resignation. “But ok, how do we start.”

Stiles and Isaac fist-pumped and grinned.

“Well, we need to make our characters.”

“I already know what I’m going to be,” Isaac announced. “I’m going to be a halfling barbarian that rides a bear.”

“What’s a Halfling—“ Scott tried to ask, but Stiles immediately turned around to confront Isaac.

“You cannot _do_ that.”

“Yes I can.”

“Guys…”

“Not as a starting character.”

“Yes I can. I asked Mason. He says I _can_.”

“Guys!” Scott shouted. “You’re making me reconsider my decision.”

“Don’t listen to your boyfriend. Listen to me.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and he softly punched Stiles on the shoulder. Scott glared at him, but the beta just smiled at his boyfriend and went to the kitchen to grab a bag of nachos.

“Ok, so, you have to create a character with a series of characteristics that will affect your dice rolls-everything is decided by a dice roll.”

“Everything?”

“Almost everything,” Isaac interrupted with a full mouth as he came back with the food. “It depends on the DM.”

“What’s a DM?”

Stiles made a choked horrified noise in the back of his throat.

“The DM is the Dungeon Master. They’re the person who decides the story and organises the game.”

“And who’s our Dungeon Master?”

“Mason,” Isaac clarified.

“Mason?”

“Yes,” Stiles added with resentment. “And he insists that during the sessions we call him Keeper of All Knowledge.”

“Why isn’t he here?” Scott wondered.

“Because he’s spent the entire night getting the adventure ready,” Isaac replied.

“What?”

“Yeah, he takes DMing very seriously.”

“I wanted to DM,” Stiles moaned.

“No, you can’t DM,” Isaac turned around to talk to Stiles directly. “We always end up dead. That’s not fun after a while.”

Stiles mumbled something about them not knowing how to solve his quests as he took the bag of tortilla chips off the werewolf’s hand and stuffed his mouth.

“My pack is full of nerds…” Scott whined, not really meaning it.

“But that’s why you love us—Anyways, as Stiles was saying, you have to create a character with characteristics, and these will modify your rolls. And then your class will add modifiers, and your race as well, and so on and so forth.”

“Haven’t you read the book?” Stiles asked in an accusatory tone.

“He hasn’t” Isaac rolled his eyes.

“You only gave it to me this morning!” Scott tried to defend himself.

“That’s no excuse! Isaac, what did you see in him?”

“Whoa, aren’t you taking this too seriously?”

At that moment someone knocked on the front door. Isaac and Scott turned around and immediately could smell who it was.

“What’s he doing here?” Scott asked aloud as he walked to the door. “Hey, Liam!”

“Hi,” Liam said without much enthusiasm, dragging his feet as he walked into the McCall house.

“Hello, Liam!” Stiles called from the couch.

“Hi, shortarse,” Isaac said with a wink and a big smile.

Liam walked to the sofa and punched Isaac on his arm. He then sat on the sofa by Isaac, arms crossed, mouth pouting, and head resting on the other beta’s shoulder, while Isaac threw an arm around Liam and gave him a quick hug.

“What’s wrong?” Scott said after closing the door.

“Mason will be here in a minute,” Liam said, not moving from Isaac’s side. “He has told me that I had to come and play D&D with you.”

“Who else is coming?” Scott asked as he sat back on his chair.

“Just us four,” Stiles answered. “We tried asking Jackson, but you can guess what happened. Malia and Lydia could not be convinced either. Corey is working.”

“Did you ask Derek?”

Stiles glared back at Scott, clearly unimpressed with his question, and yet emphatically communicating that he appreciated his face and his life and had not even bothered, thank you very much.

“Ok, you two noobs, listen carefully…”

Stiles went on a detailed explanation on how to build a character, while Liam and Scott stared blankly back. They eventually seemed to grasp the basics of the meaning of the different statistics and skills. Dice were rolled. Numbers were scribbled. In the mean time, Isaac created his character, with a page-long background story. He even sketched a drawing of his character’s face, with half his head shaved and a broken nose.

“What is this alignment thing?” Liam asked, pointing at his character sheet. His character was a dwarf cleric with a golden hammer.

“Oh! I knew this was coming,” Isaac said before Stiles could give his explanation. “I’ve drawn you a chart.”

“A chart?” Scott looked at his boyfriend with curiosity. He had always known that Isaac was into comics and fantasy games, and that sort of stuff, but he had never seen how important this was for him.

“Yes, because I know you would not read the book. So you can be either good or neutral or evil, which is quite straight forward, but within those you can be lawful, chaotic or neutral, which simply signifies how likely are you to adhere to rules, so, in my chart it would be like this.”

Isaac pulled his chart out and held it against his chest, so everyone could see it. Stiles in particular seemed very impressed, and gave the beta an approving nod and a smug smile.

“So lawful good would be Stiles’ dad—“

“True that!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Then neutral good would be Scott. And probably Allison.”

“Why me? Why neutral?” Scott said, slightly offended, not liking the connotations of neutral.

“You remember Gerard and his ‘pills’?” Stiles interrupted, clearly signalling the air quotes with his hands. “Well, you were subtle and sly and lied. So neutral.”

“And where am I?” Liam asked, feeling left out.

“Ah, you’re with me and Stiles in the best box: chaotic good,” Isaac said with a big grin.

“Yes we are,” Stiles made an awkward victory dance, happy with Isaac’s classification.

Isaac went on with his table, and Stiles almost approved of all his sorting. Victoria and Chris Argent as lawful neutral they agreed on, and he even suggested that the twins might have fit there. Isaac had put Deaton as true neutral, and Stiles proposed adding Jackson there, but Isaac wanted to think better of Jackson, so he did not put him in that box. Peter and Jennifer were chaotic neutral in Isaac’s diagram, Kate was lawful evil, Deucalion and Gerard neutral evil, and Matt was placed in the bottom corner as chaotic evil.

“Because he did not care who or what got in his way.”

“Mr Lahey,” Stiles said with a slow clap, “I’m impressed. _Very_ impressed.”

“That still does not help me understand!” Liam insisted. “What is my character going to be?”

Isaac huffed, but Stiles came to the rescue. He shooed Isaac away and sat by the younger beta, going through the character sheet with him. Isaac stood up and went to sit on the arms of Scott’s chair, but the alpha pulled him so he was sat on his lap.

“So, are you liking it so far?” Isaac asked, snaking an arm across Scott’s shoulders.

“I’m still confused,” Scott admitted. “But I have to say, it could be really fun.”

“You just need to give it a try. And I really appreciate you wanting to do this with me. Even if it ends up being just this one game.”

“That’s alright, babe,” Scott gave him a quick peck. “Wanna see my character?”

“Sure!”

Scott handed his sheet to his beta, and Isaac went through it nodding as he read. Scott had gone for Veedar, an elf prince turned ranger in the frontier with a dark past and lucky arrow.

“That’s solid, babe,” Isaac gave his final verdict as he finished the sheet, making Scott beam. “I like it. It’s going to be fun, just wait.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Scott acknowledged. “Simply seeing you two and Mason so into it will be worth the while.”

Scott chuckled and Isaac rolled his eyes. Scott tried to bring Isaac into a kiss, but his boyfriend pretended to put up a fight, until they were interrupted by Liam calling them.

“Scott, Isaac. I’m done.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we are all ready,” Stiles added. He had been helping Liam set his character up.

“We just need Mason.”

“Where is he?”

“What are you playing as?”

Stiles and Liam explained their characters briefly as they cleared the coffee table and relocated to the kitchen. Mason had texted them saying that he would be there in a minute. By the time the DM knocked on the door, they had three pizzas in the oven, two large bowls of crisps and cheese balls on the table, and drinks at the ready.

“So, my dear players, what are you going to be for this adventure?” Mason asked, deep in his Keeper of All Knowledge persona when they were all set around the table.

“Well, I am Roderic Sheeptamer,” Isaac spoke first. “I am a Halfling barbarian, who fights his way through the barren hills of Orzamar riding his trusty war bear, Billy.”

“Your _war bear_ is called _Billy_?”

“Well, _actually_ , he is Mr William to you, peasant!” Isaac roared in his version of a barbarian voice.

“Alright, alright… So, Stiles, or should I say…?” Mason prompted his pack mate.

“Oh, me! Right. Yes! Well. I am going to be Netharius the Nefarious,” Stiles announced as Isaac muttered a mock boo and Liam giggled. “The most powerful and meanest and sexiest warlock this side of Urdribia.”

Mason smiled as he scribbled a few things behind his screen. Scott and Liam looked at each other with nervous smiles, wondering if they were too deep into the game or if they still had a chance to flee.

“Right, Scott, who are you going to be playing?”

“Ok, so, my character is going to be Veedar, an elf prince,” Scott explained, putting on the table one of Stiles’ elf ranger miniatures. “He’s have a big fight with his father the king, and has gone like ‘screw you dad, I’ll go and hide in the mountains out of spite’ and then he became a ranger. Oh, and he has a magic bow.”

“Mason, I have a question,” Liam interrupted.

Mason threw a cheese ball at Liam with surprising accuracy, even if it did not hurt.

“I am not Mason – I am the Keeper of All Knowledge!”

“Ok, Mr Keeper,” Liam said while Isaac and Stiles giggled and Scott just looked bemused. “Can he have a magic bow from the very beginning?

Mason glared at Isaac, as if this particular thing was partly the beta’s fault. He hid behind his screen and wrote something down, before popping up and looking at Liam.

“Yes, oh yes, he can. It’s very magical _indeed_.”

“Uh oh. I don’t like that,” Scott said. “Isaac what’s going on?” he asked looking at his boyfriend.

“That’s just the Keeper of All Knowledge preparing a nasty surprise for you,” Stiles whispered.

“I heard that, Netharius!” Mason warned. “But anyways, Liam, it’s just you left. What shall we call you?”

“Ok, ok,” Liam cleared his throat and smiled. “I am Thrardyn, a dwarf cleric. I am still taller than the halfling here—“

“Not when I’m on my mighty WAR BEAR!” Isaac stood up and roared while he rose his arms in the air in his own dorky impression of a barbarian, making Scott chuckle.

“Whatever, shortie,” Liam ignored Isaac’s taunting with a smile. “I also carry a massive golden warhammer which has been blessed, and I have protective runes all over my beard.”

“I told him that,” Stiles explained. “Please, oh mighty Keeper, keep them in mind, please? You know… How they are very protective and powerful divine runes?”

Mason stopped for a second his scribbling and looked up at his players. After a few seconds of thinking, he rolled a die secretly behind his screen.

“Fair enough. I shall remember that.” Mason cleared his throat and downed his drink before announcing, “so, you are all in a tavern…”

A few hours later Melissa and Chris came back home together. She left her keys in the bowl by the door while he checked his phone. Suddenly they heard a loud and frustrated ‘Nooo!’ coming from the kitchen.

“Boys?” Melissa asked cautiously while Chris immediately went for the gun he kept hidden behind the coat rack.

“ _You cannot do this to us, Mason!_ ”

“ _I am not Mason! I am the Keeper of All Knowledge, and I shall do as I please!_ ”

“ _But he’s nearly dead! We can’t leave it now!_ ”

_“We were about to kick down the door to the torture chamber!”_

Chris walked into the kitchen, gun at the ready only to see half of the pack around a table covered in dice, papers, miniatures and leftover pizza. The room went silent and he brought his gun down as Melissa walked in.

“Oh. Hi, Chris,” Isaac said sheepishly.

“Hi, mom,” Scott stood up, his cheeks suddenly going pink. “I, er… we were… playing Dungeons and Dragons?”

“Don’t you have enough of this in your actual real werewolf lives?” Melissa asked with a surprised smile.

“This is different?” Scott explained weakly. Somehow, the pack had gone really quiet.

“That’s ok,” Chris added. “Just make sure not to yell that someone is nearly dead when we walk into the house.”

Isaac and Stiles broke into laughter. Mason shook his head as he chuckled. Only Liam and Scott seemed frozen and slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, buddy,” Stiles said when he calmed down. “My dad has walked on us dungeoneering before. They’ll get over it.”

“God, Scott,” Isaac said, standing up and planting a kiss on the alpha’s cheek. “You’re so adorable when you’re embarrassed.”

“Anyways, as _I_ said,” Mason stood up as well as he put all his sheets of paper together, “this is a perfect moment to leave it.”

“Wait, when are we meeting next?” Liam asked too quickly.

“Yes,” Scott turned around. “You can’t leave us like that?”

“What about tomorrow?” Mason asked around. Stiles nodded, but Isaac shook his head.

“I am meant to be helping Chris tomorrow afternoon—“

“I’ll talk to him,” Scott jumped in. “You’ll be free tomorrow.”

“What?” Isaac turned around in surprise, not really believing what his boyfriend had just said.

“Just trust me, babe. I’ll sort it out. Let’s meet tomorrow!”

Isaac and Stiles looked at each other, having a silent conversation, exchanging a combination of ‘what have we done’ and ‘I knew this would happen’.

They all agreed to resume their adventure the following day and said their goodbyes.

Later that night, Isaac was brushing his teeth in his shorts, and from the bedroom he could only hear the busy page-turning of Scott.

“Will you stop reading that?” he called, biting his toothbrush.

“It’s just while you’re getting ready!”

Isaac chuckled and finished his brushing. He had a glass of water and then went back to bed, where Scott was sitting, his nose glued to the players’ handbook he had borrowed from Stiles.

“You enjoyed it then?”

“What?”

“The game today, silly!” Isaac said as he jumped over him to his side of the bed.

“Yeah, it was alright, I guess…” he lied blatantly.

“Did you learn any tactical lessons yet?”

Scott put his head up and thought carefully before replying.

“Make sure everyone does perception checks?”

“How does that translate to real werewolf life?”

“Make sure we _all_ have a look before going into anywhere?”

“I guess that’s true,” Isaac conceded after pondering for a second.

“I also learnt that we should never let you look for suspects in taverns!” Scott commented with a grin.

“Hey!” Isaac poked Scott on the side, tickling him. “That’s not fair. Anyways,” he added. “We found the witness.”

“Yes,” Scott kept smiling as he remembered what had happened. “But only because you kicked the tavern door in as we were still huddled and planning, and then you yelled ‘has anyone seen a dwarf with a scar on her arm!’ while hurling your axe at the bar before we could stop you.”

“Those villagers were very collaborative in the end,” he added and both laughed.

“I never knew that tavern wenches were _so_ into evil warlocks.”

“You’ll be surprised how useful flirting is in D&D.”

“I mean, yeah… I never thought that. Specially Stiles…”

“It’s all about his staff.”

“What staff?”

“You know,” Isaac coughed as he began to blush, “his magic staff. The one he specifically described, as being in the shape of a _massive_ —“

“Yes!” Scott interrupted before Isaac finished. “I remember that now. I had purposefully forgotten that,” the alpha went beetroot. “That was quite unnecessary.”

“But it worked!” Isaac laughed.

“I suppose… Isaac,” Scott asked, suddenly looking sadly at him with his immense brown eyes,” do you really think I’m neutral?”

“You are _neutral_ good, Scott.”

Scott seemed slightly disappointed, so Isaac tried to explain himself better.

“Look, you do what you think is best, you bring the bad guys to justice, but you have your own moral compass. But you’re not blinded or bound by an inflexible code. You’re not afraid to defy the authority against injustice. Plus, lawful good is no fun,” he added with a grin.

“You’re like that as well. You’re not chaotic.”

“I am a bit, Scott,” Isaac grinned with mischief.

“And can chaotic and neutral be together?”

“Of course they can,” Isaac smiled and gave Scott a quick peck. “They work well together. They’re good for each other.”

Scott beamed and gave Isaac a long kiss.

“Great. Now I know what I’m going to do tomorrow.”

“Wait- what?”

“I have a plan!”

“Are we still talking about the game?” Isaac was confused.

But Scott was back on the book, finding the page where he had stopped, his brain busy with ideas and plans for the next session. Isaac rolled his eyes and sniggered.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had a good idea to start with, but do not know if I managed to pull a good ending. So I cut it short before it turned into a meta-discussion of TW people playing their D&D characters.
> 
> And I don't know why I find it so funny that Isaac calls Stiles 'peasant'...


End file.
